Thanks Sirius
by hgrhfgds
Summary: sirius is in a very bad mood coz he's not able to help the order in any way. All he can do is clean the stupid house of his. Then suddenly, one day when all the weasely's and harry come over for christmas, he gets a very interesting job to do.............
1. Sirius's only thought of joy

chapter 1: Sirius's only thought of joy.

Sirius lay on his bed in no.12 grimmauld palce, feeling lonely and useless. he wanted to go about like every one else, doing something or the other. even if he cant do anything for the order, he wanted to do something, anyhting that'll get him out off the stupid house. he could'nt stand it in there and that too with kreacher for company. sirius thought that one day, due to irritation and lonliness he might kill kreacher and suicide himself.

the thought that even snape was doing something for the order and he not doing anything was killing him inside.

The only thought that cheered him at this moment is the thought that harry, fred, george, ron, hermione and ginny will be coming over for the christmas hols. The best thing was that it was going to be only the 6 of them and sirius because molly was going to do a very important job for the order with arthur.

"there is only 2 more days for them to arrive" thought sirius as a smile appeared on his face.

he got up and went to take a shower, the smile not leaving his face.

srry, its very very small. i did not wanna add the rest of the parts in this chap. read and review ...this is my first fan fic

hope u all enjoy it.


	2. His thoughts

Chapter 2: His thoughts.

he turned on the heater and got under the shower. the water was really hot. he relaxed and thought about the people who were coming. He remembered fred and george, their jokes made him laugh even today. they were great at pranks. " so i guess its fred and george who are the prank masters after me and james" he thought. They were always in a cheerful mood and always kept the surrounding around them cheerful.

then he thought about ron.

Sirius thought about how ron had defeated him in every chess game he has ever played with him. He thought that ron could do great in chess and quidditch if he did not have nerve problems as harry told him. He also thinks that rons a little thick in understanding things.

his thoughts were shifted towards hermione.

" she reminds me so much of lupin though lupin was not as studious as she was", he thought. He thought she was very caring and helpful. He remembered his few moments with her and then his thoughts drifted towards ginny.

ginny... he thought, was a very sweet, caring, sensitive and what else to say. " she reminds me so much of lily", he thought. He then remembered the day, when she confessed her feelings for harry to him and the way she felt sad that harry, as she could see, does not seem to be having any fellings for her. Sirius had laughed out when she said all this but realised when harry and ginny were standing close to each other they made such a cute pair and all sirius could think of at that time was james and lily standing together.

his thoughts shifted to harry.

harry... and then it hit him hard on the head. Harry and ginny, that was his job, make harry realise his feelings for ginny. that was it. it would keep him occupied for the whole of christmas. He got out of the shower, put on his clothes and went into his study to start thinking of a good plan.

he was pretty sure harry has feelings for ginny but now all he needed was a very good plan to get harry and ginny together.

he sat in his study for a whole 3hrs and made and excellent plan.he then shouted out loud, " YES YES YES, that'll do it".

Smiling broadly he left the study for a smack. he was in such a good mood that even the sight of kreacher made his mood even cheerful.

He smiled even broadly and said ," hey kreach, how u doin?".

kreacher looked up blankly and after sirius went into the kitchen kreacher moaned," poor house of my mistress, being wasted by the mistress own son. oh poor mistress wealth, wasted by drinking..."

hey, hoped u liked it. did u all understand the last supposed to be joke. well, kreacher thought sirius was drunk. well pls read and review...


	3. All arrive

chapter 3: All arrive.

Sirius welcomed all the 6 teenagers as they arrived with broad smiles on their faces. the best were fred and george as their faces had the most mischievous smile of the whole lot.

Apparently what's happened is , sirius owled fred george, ron and hermione about his plan and the ones who got over exited about it was obviously fred and geroge. Ron and hermione aslo seemed exited.

each of them hugged sirius. When ginny hugged sirius, she looked him in the eye ad said, " i missed you", and sirius answered," i too missed u ginny".

Last was harry, when ginny moved back she banged into harry and started blushing furiously. She put her head down and turned and walked fast towards the kitchen muttering something like i need some water or something.

When sirius saw this he smiled to himself and suddenly his face expression changed to sheer surprise as he saw something he had not expected to see...

Fred and george turned their backs so that the others wont notice them laughing. Both became blue in the face in the attempt to suppress their laughter. Ron and hermione managed to hide their smirks.

Sirius, wanting to get past this moment, pulled harry into a tight embrace and they all went into the kitchen to have breakfast.

i know that even this chap is small. sry.pls read and review... bad or good, i need to know, coz i need to improve.


	4. Ginny accepts

Chapter 4: Ginny

Ginny was sitting on her bed with a pillow hugged close to her chest. She was looking down and was feeling embarrassed for what had happened downstairs.

Why? Why should you blush? she asked herself. Why cant you behave normally, just say a sorry and get out of his way? why do you have to look down and blush, the voice inside her asked her.

After a moment of thought, the voice said. " i'll tell you why. its coz you like him". it concluded. Of course i dont said another voice in her head. " okay, i admit . i still like him. But what's the use?..." she stopped.

Someone knocked on her door.

Come in she said.

Sirius entered her room and sat on the edge of her bed.

" oh! Hi sirius. What brings you here?"

" I saw what happened down there ginny... you still like him dont you?".

" oh sirius pls... id you have.." but sirius interrupted her.

" just tell me whether you like him or not?... a yes or a no, thats all", he said smiling at her surprised face which was gaining the weasley hair co lour.

" no i dont " she said lookin down avoiding his eyes.

" i know you are lying ginny, i can see it in your eyes".

her face was like the glowing bulb now. She looked into his face with a determined look and said," no sirius , i dont like him."

" Then why did you look down and blush when he touched you, why do you still blush and not talk whenever he's around. Why do you even now fell nervous and tremble to speak in front of him?huh... why?" he asked playfully.

She looked shocked. She did not know what to tell.'" um that's... coz...um...i...no...yeah...hmm..like...okay, i still like him" she shouted out. " but what's the use? I dont even think he knows i exist. he does not see me any other way than rons lil sis." she started crying," but I dunno why, everyday i see him, my feelings for him go even higher. i dont know what to do...? " she ended and put her hands on her face.

Sirius looked at her very sadly and moved closer to her and took her hands from her face. He then asked her politely," ginny! how do you know harry dosent have any feelings for you, did he tell you that and don't tell that he doesn't think you even exist..." but ginny interrupted him.

" of course he dosent know i exist. i know he dosent like me. He'll never like me..." she started crying even more.

" but ginny, how can you judge harry like that? what will you do if i prove to you that harry likes you?" said sirius in a business like way.

This did it. ginny immediately stopped crying and looked into sirius's smiling face and then said"how will you prove that?"

Just tell me what you will do? said sirius.

" i'll ...ok... confess my feelings for him..." she ended looking down blushing furiously.

" okay then, that's done" said sirius with a pinch of victory shown in his eyes. He got up and walked up to the door.

Ginny then called out his name. He turned and asked" what is it ginny?"...

"pls dont get my hopes up sirius. I really dont want to have the thought that harry might like me in my head and when he says he dosent, i'll surely die. pls..." she ended.

Sirius was now giving her a reassuring smile. " dont worry ginny, everything will be fine. you can get your hopes up. harry'll like you. Who wont?..." saying this and giving a last look to ginny he left the room.

Ginny was now thinking whether all this was true though she didn't believe one bit that harry might have feelings for her. but if he does have?...

how did u like it...pls review.


	5. harry accepts

Chapter 5: harry accepts

Harry was sitting on his table chair in his room and thinking about what had happened downstairs. He unlike ginny did not feel humiliated. he felt happy. He had just banged into ginny weasley. that was all he wanted.

His thoughts were broken when somebody knocked on the door. " yes come in" he said sighing.

" oh! sirius , its you. what is it?".

" first harry, i am sorry for interrupting your thoughts about ginny. First forgive me and then i'll tell you why i came her", said sirius with a pleading look on his face.

The first thought in harry's mind was" how did he know i was thinking about ginny and how the hell did he come to know that i was angry because someone interrupted my thoughts about ginny". He gaped at sirius. Sirius started laughing. Harry, realizing what he was doing, tried to keep a straight face and said," who told you i was thinking about ginny?"

" well its obvious isint it?" said sirius still laughing.

" of course it isn't, i dont have feelings for ginny, who said so... why do think like that?" said harry his insides churning at the thought that all had found out that he liked ginny.

" okay then, why did you give a triumph smile when ginny banged into you downstairs? you were lucky harry, no one saw you. It was only me. Others were busy looking at ginny. I actually thought it was going to be hard convincing you that you like ginny ", he said put a finger on his chin and rubbing it.

Harry, at this point didn't know what to do. He looked around for any way of escaping and finally gave in.

" ok, fine, i agree, i really really really like ginny. But what's the use. She doesn't even talk or even stand next to me. but i really like her. i dunno why and when i started liking her. it think i have liked her from the beginning... sorry, i am blabbing, but ok, i like her very very much" he said and was out of breath.

Sirius gave a broad victorious looked at harry." but harry", he said, changing his expression immediately when harry looked up at him," how do you know ginny doesn't like you?", he asked.

Harry looked up at him and said," i knew she liked me when i was in my 1st year but now i am in my 5th year and i have made her wait for me for the past 5 yrs almost. which girl will wait so long and its not fair what i did...oh! where did i lose my brains... why did i do that?...oh! srry im blabbing again." he said looking at sirius.

" well, ginny's and example of a girl who'll wait so long." he said raising an eyebrow.

" no way" said harry" no way will she like me...don't you kid me sirius...i..." but sirius interrupted him,

"what will you do if i prove to you that ginny still likes you?" he said in the business tone he used with ginny.

harry looked up at him and said, " well , i guess i'll just go and tell her my feelings about her..." he said looking away and blushing. At this point sirius was reminded of ginny who did the same thing.

" ok then that's done! c ya later harry" said sirius felling very happy that his plan was going to be a huge success.

When sirius was near the door harry asked him" but sirius, how are you gonna prove that to me?" he asked looking hopeful.

Sirius's smile became broader and he said" dont you worry about that m'boy, dont you worry", saying this he shut the door and went out of the room whistling to himself.

Meanwhile harry was thinking whether all this was true.A voice inside him asked" what if ginny does like you...?"

well guys, how do u like it...pls review and n joy...


	6. Sirius's plan

Chapter 6: sirius's plan

Sirius was now sitting with fred, george, hermione and ron in the house library. Sirius was perfectly calm and was enjoying himself whereas the others were looking at him with a perplexed expression as to why Sirius had called them there.

Then Hermione broke the silence not able to stand her curiosity. She looked at Sirius and asked," what's up Sirius? Why did you call us here urgently? Is there something wrong with harry and ginny, coz its 4 hrs since they both went upstairs. What's wrong? Anything serious?" she asked all in one breath.

" wow………wow……….wow………………..hermione, cool down. Sirius is going to tell us what happened……..will you please calm down", inserted ron putting an arm around his girl friend.

Hermione blushed and looked away.

Sirius was not paying attention to what they were saying. All of a sudden he started laughing. Fred and george asked," whats it Sirius? Why are you laughing so hard? Common tell us. We wouldn't wanna miss the fun" , they added with similar pretending pleading looks on their faces.

" oh no, its nothing boys, just the way harry and ginny accepted their feelings for each other…………………ooh! They remind me toooooooooooooo much of lily and james……." He trailed of looking into space………

"WHAT?" screamed Hermione…..

" Hermione cool down, pls……… looks like you'll get the roof down before going back to Hogwarts.

" srry…………. What?" she asked in a whisper barely audible." Harry and ginny accepted their feelings for each other, when? How? What happened?'' she continued in her wispr with her eyebrows lifted, looking very seriously at Sirius.

Fred and george gaped at him.

" when did this happen? " asked fred.

" its barely 4 hrs since we arrived here. Bloody hell, how could this have happened without our knowing………….?" He asked Sirius.

" okay! Okay! Cool down every body. Nothing like THAT happened. They accepted their feelings for each other separately to me" he said while a smile appeared on his face.

" really……………….." all of them asked in chorus.

Then Sirius explained to them clearly what happened and there was silence for a moment.

Then, who of course broke the silence…………… Hermione.

" oh! That was so sweet" she let a sigh escape her lips.

" bloody hell, I thought it was going to be difficult convincing harry that he likes ginny and……….." continued ron but was cut off by Sirius.

" that's precisely what I thought" said Sirius, his smile becoming broader.

"that's cooooooooooooooll" said the twins together with identical wicked smiles.

" okay, now what are we to do" asked Hermione seriously taking matters into hand.

" yeah, now that you said you'll prove their feelings for each other true, we need to get a good plan…" said ron with a serious look.

"hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm……….before you people arrived I thought of a plan and I think it's a good one, u know…………………so here goes………………………………

I dunno if im gud……………..i really need to know………….so pls review. Hope u liked it.


	7. The debate

Chapter: 7- The debate

The next day all fred, george, Hermione, ron and Sirius could do was wait for their plan to come into action.

All the 6 teenagers and Sirius had a silent breakfast.

As planned, they made harry and ginny sit opposite each other.

So on harry's side sat, geroge and Hermione and on ginny's side sat ron, Sirius and fred.

After they ate breakfast, Hermione, as planned, took all their plates and dropped it into the wash basin.

She came back and took her seat next to harry.

Then fred, as though flexing his fingers gave a thumbs up, which according to the rest of the plan involvers meant, to start the plan.

" Awwwwwwwwww!" fred gave a huge fake yawn and said," ohhhh! Im bloody bored…………….lets do something interesting…….".

" yeah, you are right fred" continued Sirius," lets do something…………….."

then it was rons turn, " hey Sirius, why don't you teach us some game that you and james used to play often." He said with a sheepish smile.

Harry, playing along the plan without knowing said," yeah Sirius, that'll be nice."

" okay, lemme think……………………….. yes I have got one…….. its really nice…. It goes like this……." He said making himself more comfortable on his chair in the thought that the plan was going on well.

" all of you listening…….. okay…………. Its kinda debate where a set of people will argue against another set of people on/ about the person of one of the teams….. did you get this part…….." he asked looking around at all of them.

Only harry and ginny seemed really into what Sirius was saying while the others were not very exited as they already knew the game.

But according to the plan all said YES in chorus.

" good….. then……. The most important part of the game is that……. The person who is the topic of the debate is on one side and he'll defend himself and the person who is against the topic of the particular person is on the other side. The important thing that I was coming to say is that the you do not get to choose your team members, they choose you and so, if nobody chooses the person who is for the topic/ against the topic, they stand alone and defend themselves" he said and waited to catch breath and continued, " for example, when james and I used to play, it used to be like me, remus and peter on one side against james. Our frequent topic used to be whether james will get lily or not. The 3 of us will be against the topic which is james and james has to defend himself alone….." he said as all of them started to laugh.

" cooooolll." All of them said in chorus.

" okay, ready………..whats th topic……..?" he asked looking around.

All the 5 plan involvers, as planned looked at harry. Of course ginny was looking down.

" HARRY!" the 5 screamed together.

" oh guys, why me, what did I do…….." but no one was listening to harry but were discuss what about harry can they debate on.

Then, again as planned, george shot up his hand and said" I have got one……………..harry can defend himself in his grounds whether he is good ………. Or what to say………is he attracted by the girls at all coz until now no one has ever had feelings for harry as we all think………..so the debate is whether harry can ever attract another girl………" he finished lookin all around.

Harry gaped at him……………. NO WAY he shouted but it was drowned by AWSEOME screaming by the other 5 except ginny who kept quiet and was looking down apparently blushing.

Then Sirius got up and asked" okay……. So who is his opponent……….me" is it okay with all of you.

Of course they all shouted except harry and ginny.

Sirius continued" so who all are on my side…………………….. wowwwwwwwwwww/…………………….. " he said as Hermione and george came and joined Sirius on his side with fred ron and ginny.

This was the first time ginny looked up.

She felt bad for harry….. look at his face………so innocent………….so sweet………..so cute………..ginny cut it out………..come back she shouted at herself.

She couldn't stand it…. She wanted to be on harry's side.

She gathered up all her courage and walked around the table and sat on harry's side.

Harry looked down and started to blush. Ginny is supporting for me………..wow…….is this a dream………….?" He asked himself as his thoughts were cut off by fred's laughter.

" hey gin, why have you gone to the loosing side………." He asked

" unlike you people I think that harry can attract any number of girls" she said and realizing what she said , she blushed so much that her face became her hair colour but it was no match for harry's which was turning so red that it looked like a ripe and fresh apple.

There were many noises like oooooooooooooooooh! And aah! Look whose supporting whom and all that………………….. harry and ginny felt so humiliated that harry thought he could go and live with a horntail than here and ginny felt whether she did the right thing coming here for Christmas.

Sirius who was beginning to feel their embarrassment, felt sad and said" ok, that's enough guys…….back on topic" he said with a serious face.

Every one settled down.

The debate began.

It was Sirius turn now, it was a rule that each on of them should get up and tell the reason as to why the person is against the topic. After both the teams are done, they compare their reasons and tell the winner.

Sirius said" as you need a judge, I'll back out of the game and be the judge, so now my team will be ron's team………..okay?"

" YEAH" they all said in chorus.

Though harry and ginny were in the same group they never looked at each other or even smiled at each other. They just kept looking down and when necessary looked up.

" so let the debate BEGIN" said Sirius and sat on the centre chair of the dinning table.

Hermione first got up and said" I am against harry potter because he has never shown any interest in girls and will never understand them….. so I don't think any girl will ever get attracted to mr. potter" she ended and sat down.

Ron got up and said" I am against harry coz I think he's thick and as Hermione said will never understand girls……. So which girls will want to date hime" he said and sat down putting his arm on Hermione's shoulder.

It was fred'd turn…….. he got up and said," I am against mr lord you- know- who' s you- know who because he is too busy saving other people from trouble that he'll hardly have anytime for his girl. So who'll wanna be his girl." He said and sat down and gave a low thumbs up to Sirius who smiled.

Then geroge got up and said" I am against mr. harry potter for the same reasons as my team members fre, Hermione and ron.

He sat down and they all looked at harry and ginny who had their heads up but did not look at each other.

Apparently, because of what each on said about harry, had got ginny's anger up to her head that her face was now red due to the anger and not because of blushing.

As harry got up to agree with each one of them and ebd the debate ginny shot up from her seat and shouted out loud, " who told that harry is not attracted by any girl. All I hear gilrs of my year and other years talk about is how harry looks and his cute face and wonderful eyes, I hear all of only harry's mantra's every where and nothing else. In fact why other girls, take me and my friends, our topic everyday is harry. Okay forget my friends, take me, I was attracted to harry even before I met him and I still like him and will always do………." Then she stopped abruptly as she realized what she said.

All the 5 plan involvers started laughing out loud coz of the success of the plan. They got ginny to tell harry that she likes him.

Ginny turned looked at harry. He was staring at her with a shocked expression.

Ginny, not knowin what to do, turned over her heels and ran to her room crying.

Harry was still shocked and was standing rooted on the spot.

Sirius followed ginny to her room and…………………..

hope u guys liked it………pls rr


	8. Thanks sirius

Chapter 8: Thanks Sirius

Ginny ran to her bedroom and shut the door.

She was crying. She ran and threw herself on her bed and started crying even more.

Sirius cam inside her room and sat next to her.

She asked him" why did I do that, why Sirius why?" she asked in between showers.

" you did not do anything wrong ginny, you did the right thing. Besides, didn't I just prove to you that harry likes you.

" what are you kidding at Sirius? Did you see his face?" she asked him smirking a little.

" I told you…………..didnt I ……………I told you he wont like me…….why Sirius? Why me?" she asked looking into his face and then she started crying more.

" my dear ginny, common didn't U see harry's face………he was all like……….OH ! I forgot…..you ran away before he gave that look… yeah……… he was so happy…… he smiled so broadly, its been so long since I saw him smile like that" he said again as he looked into space.

"oh Sirius, pls stop it……..its not gonna work ….pls" but she was interrupted by Sirius.

" ginny, why will I lie to you……..pls believe me he said and took her hands in his and said come with me.

He took her down with him and made her sit on the kitchen table.Harry wasn't there.

Apparently according to the plan, the other 4 plan involvers spoke with harry for a few minutes and sent him to his room. Now Sirius should go speak to harry while the other 4 will talk to ginny about harry.

Sirius then went upto harry's room and found him lying on his bed with a pillow hugged around his chest and he was smiling to himself.

" hey harry, do you recognize me. I am you god father Sirius black. Should I give you more information about me for you to remember me as you are lost in thoughts of ginny" he said and he started laughing as harry began to blush.

" oh! Stop it Sirius. Yeah……..i guess you are right……..she does have feelings for me and you proved it………." He said looking at Sirius.

" yeah………. You are absolutely right………..i proved it……….so……….what didcha say you'll do if I prove it?" he asked as a mischievous smile appeared on his face.

" Oh ! Oh!" said harry as he realized he was in trouble.

Sirius dragged harry by his collar and put him inside the study. He got ginny who was in the kitchen and also put her in the study. He entered it and shut the door.

Ginny and harry, both looked at each other at the same time, both blushed and looked away at the same time.

Sirius said" ok, common you two……… you both know you like each other……. Harry your promise………I'll shut my ears don't worry and but do it soon" saying this he turned and shut his ear.

" okay……" said harry……………" um………….ginny.. I …………ummmmmmmmmm. ……….love y..o..u………….ummmmm. will you….er…..will.. you……….er……..go out with me" he ended very quickly.

Ginny was shocked to hear him say this.

Meanwhile Sirius said" get it over with you both…………plzzzzzzzzzz"

" oh ! harry. I never expected this………I never thought you'll love me…..this is like a dream come true……….i………..i…..i luv you tooooooooooo harry and I have always since I saw you………before I saw you actually……." She said and grinned and came closer to harry and hugged him.

He hugged her back and said" im srry I made you wait this long".

" its ok " she said as a tear rolled from her eye.

" I luve you ginny" and I " luv you harry".

They both totally forgot about Sirius.

" hem hem………" he said to make his presence noticeable.

Harry and ginny pulled apart and put his one hand over ginny and other inside is pocket.

Both harry and ginny together said" thanks Sirius", " we owe you one………thanks again."

Sirius said" oh, its not you who should be saying thanks. Its me who'll have to tell yoy both a thanks.

" and why's that?" they asked in unison

" coz its because of you two that these 2 days were very interesting and I had a job to do…………..if not for both of you I guess I would have died in this very house because of boredom, hats off to both of you" he said smiling broadly.

Laughing all throughout the day, the 7 of them enjoyed so much that it was the most memorable Christmas even without molly weasely's cooking.

THE END

Hope you all like it…………………..plzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz review.


	9. Author's note

thanks a lot for ur reviews. Surely i'll improve in my next fan fics. thr might be many mistakes in chap 7 and 8 coz i updated them b4 i got ur reviews. if any more mistakes or ideas plzzzzzzzzzz send. Hope u liked chap 7 and 8...


End file.
